


and as I close (open) my eyes

by blankcamellia



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Blame the eyeliner, M/M, YouTube videos giving us the KyomoHokku content we need and want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: "Do you have an eyeliner I could possibly borrow?"Hokuto would never have guessed that Taiga would be the one asking him about eyeliner.





	and as I close (open) my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> and so this happened. let's just blame them for sharing the sweet information about Taiga borrowing Hokuto's eyeliner.

There's a faint knock on his door to his room, and Hokuto barely registers it at first until it knocks again. He reaches for the towel beside the sink, quickly drying off the worst of the water from his face, before he puts on his glasses. A part of him wonder who it could be, as everyone is busy preparing for the concert rehearsals later, but it could be any of the staff wanting something. 

As he opens the door, he gets the surprise of the day, seeing as Kyomoto Taiga stands on the other side. 

"Kyomoto?" He raises his eyebrows in confusion, because Taiga was the last one he'd expect be standing there. 

"Do you have an eyeliner I could possibly borrow?" 

"Yeah, of course, sure, wait a minute-" Slightly stunned by the question, he turns around to rummage through his makeup bag in the bathroom. He doesn't even question why Taiga is here. If he's here, it can only mean Kouchi is not helping, Juri is way too busy in his own bathroom, and neither Shintarou nor Jesse uses any eyeliner Taiga likes. Being the last resort doesn't bother him at all (a lot).

He doesn't hear how Taiga has followed him, and when he turns around, the older is standing in the doorway to the bathroom already. Hokuto almost jumps out of his skin, and fumbles with the two eyeliners he got. 

"Geez, you scared the shit out of me!" He doesn't quite know if his heart is pounding like crazy because he got surprised or because of the fact Taiga is in his bathroom. 

"Were you doing your makeup?" Taiga asks instead and looks curiously at Hokuto's scattered products, as if it's something he's never seen before. 

Hokuto just shrugs, he had originally just planned to wash his face but now that he got it all out, it would be a waste not to do it. 

"Not really, but might do it later. Black or brown?" 

He awkwardly holds the two eyeliners out for Taiga to choose. The latter simply eyes them for a second before picking the brown between his fingers. 

"Then, brown please."

Taiga studies the eyeliner in his hand for a moment, and Hokuto really can't figure out what the older is thinking about. Part of him wants to ask, but another part of him wants him gone and away from his bathroom because Hokuto really doesn't know what he's feeling right now (come closer). 

"Help me put this on."

Hokuto almost chokes.

Of course Taiga won't ask for help. He'll demand. 

He's even seated on the toilet, ready to be pampered, before Hokuto can even agree on anything. What Taiga wants, Taiga gets.

"You're so spoiled," Hokuto sighs loudly, but not quite arguing, and picks the brown eyeliner out of Taiga's hold, and Taiga subtly straightens himself and smiling innocently. "Stay still, or I'll poke your eye out." 

It’s hard to stay true to his own words, feeling how his hands shake slightly as he leans closer to Taiga's face. 

The first touch feels unreal, skin softer than he'd imagined and Taiga's natural scent filling the air. Moving Taiga's fringe out of the way before he puts the first stroke of the eyeliner on. It's not like he doesn't look at Taiga (he looks a lot actually), but seeing him this close, makes him look even more ethereal than usual. Even if he can see the streaks of tiredness and exhaustion, Taiga is still gorgeous. He knows that out of everyone, Taiga is the one who needs to rest the most (but of course, he doesn’t). 

He doesn't dare to even breathe, as if the slightest disturbance would destroy the moment they’re having, trying to focus only on how the eyeliner gently creates layer after layer of color on the skin. 

Once done with one eye, he backs away slightly, asking Taiga to look at him. 

Big mistake.

The way Taiga’s eyes open slowly, and meets his, makes Hokuto believe they’re stuck in a romance movie, because all he can hear is his own, stupid heartbeat. Part of him wants to tell Taiga to do the other eye himself, but another part of him wants to something else he doesn’t even know (kiss him).

It’s not the way Taiga’s eyes focus solely on him, or how Taiga seems to read him like an open book, or even how Taiga’s hand mysteriously finds his, that makes his heart beat faster and his mind run crazy. He can’t quite pinpoint what it is (it’s love), and all he can think of is Taiga.  _ Taiga, Taiga, Taiga—  _

The sound of the eyeliner falling onto the floor, echoes resonating on the tiles, makes him snap out of his trance, noticing how he’s holding Taiga’s face in his hands instead. Taiga’s eyes are still on him,  _ him only _ , clear and waiting.  _ Waiting for him.  _

Hokuto finally draws a shaky breath, preparing himself to utter some kind of apology, but the words don’t come out.  _ I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to — I wasn’t thinking—  _

Taiga raises his hand, touching Hokuto’s cheek softly, as if he’s telling him to relax. It’s okay.

He barely registers it when Taiga leans up, capturing his lips in the sweetest kiss he’d ever had. Lips barely touching, leaving his as soon as they’ve touched, and it could have been his imagination all along if not for Taiga’s impatience.

Taiga’s fingers tug at Hokuto’s hair, prompting him to snap out of his confusion, allowing him to kiss him back properly this time. His own hand cradling Taiga’s face still, while the other is leaning on the wall behind Taiga. It’s captivating how easy it is to kiss Taiga. How he’s giving Hokuto what he wants, but not without a fight. It’s soft yet aggressive at the same time, and all so different from any other kisses he’s experienced. He wonders briefly if this is how a real kiss is supposed to be like. 

A low, soft sound escapes Taiga’s lips and it makes Hokuto’s whole body shiver. 

As they separate for air, Hokuto (finally) takes a proper look at Taiga. Hair messy, eyes hazy and dark, and lips tinted with pink. It takes him a second to realize they’re actually alone together, and not on stage. That this is not some kind of figment of his imagination. 

“It’s real,” Taiga whispers, as if he could read his mind. “I’m real.”

He stares at Taiga for another second before he leans in again, Taiga meeting him halfway, to kiss him. Soft lips meeting his, teeth nipping at his lips before he allows Taiga to deepen the kiss. He doesn’t want to think of why this is happening, why Taiga is here and doing this. Right now, he doesn’t care. Right now, he just wants to — 

What does he want?

There's a faint knock on his door to his room, and Hokuto barely registers it at first until it knocks again.

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might.... want to write...more about this.. a more steamy version... MIGHT. it's not quite my forte but... we'll see what happens 8D


End file.
